


Destiny Rewritten

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, femslashfeb2017, technically daring is in this too but not enough to mark him as a character rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: A slightly modified retelling of the Dragon Games kiss (to make it even gayer).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - Rescue

Daring’s kiss didn’t work? Darling was breathless with surprise. It wasn’t meant to be. Daring wasn’t Apple’s Happily Ever After. It was shocking. Daring and Apple had been planning their destiny together for _years_ , ever since Nursery Rhyme school. Darling had always sat very politely and calmly near them while they talked about getting married one day. She, meanwhile, had occupied herself with admiring the way that Apple’s hair bounced while she laughed. Once she’d gotten older and was able to identify what was going on, Darling had kept her feelings to herself. Apple and Daring were just so set on their destinies. She wasn’t going to try and barge in with, “Hey, I’m gay and, Apple, we should date.” She didn’t think that Apple be anywhere near willing.

But Daring had been wrong about his destiny! And there weren’t _that_ many Charming siblings. Still, Darling tried to keep the fragile bubble of hope locked safely in her chest. It might be Dexter. Heck, for all she knew, one of her long lost cousins was Apple’s Prince Charming. Darling thought over all of the options while Daring blathered on at her about destiny. It might be Courageous, or Fearless, or…

All her thoughts were cut short when Apple White gasped. Darling immediately raced over to check her vitals, abandoning Daring in the dust. The girl was still breathing. That was good. She had a steady pulse. With the panic over Apple being in danger gone, Darling suddenly realized how _close_ she was to Apple’s face. Her hair had fallen around them, creating a protective shield. No one would notice if she just... leaned down a little further. And it never hurt to at least try. The one to wake Apple up _would_ be one of the Charming family after all.

As she had dreamed of for so many years, Darling bent down and kissed Apple right on her bright crimson lips, which tasted just as Red Delicious as she’d always hoped. Then, moments later, she pulled away, embarrassed. It just seemed wrong to kiss Apple, especially with Daring so close. Darling rose to her feet and turned away, prepared to just rejoin the fold of worried friends.

Just then, however, Apple White’s eyes blinked open.


End file.
